


like honey

by onedamnangryfrog



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F, First Time, idgie-typical blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Idgie finally gets everything she's wanted. Ruth reminds her that she's not the only one who's been wanting.





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago but never published. Enjoy!

"I've been dreaming about being with you like this since that day you pulled me out of the river club."

Ruth remembered that day well; the few moments she believed she might be able to calm Idgie down, then the quick, jarring, and thrilling realization that Idgie was going to be the one to change her.

She lay half-dressed, dark hair loose and wild all around her face, smiling at the face of the woman who had delivered her from suffering. Just like that night when Ruth drunkenly kissed Idgie's cheek, when Idgie's world was turned upside down again as she found out that Ruth was to marry Frank Bennett, Ruth was the one to make the first move.

"Come here and kiss me, Idgie Threadgoode."

Idgie's normally confident hands shook as she placed them on Ruth's face and slowly inched her way toward her soft pink lips. Ruth responded in kind and met her halfway, running her tongue across Idgie's lower lip and smiling when she felt the accompanying shiver. As strange as it felt to be the one taking the initiative with someone as strong as Idgie Threadgoode, Ruth did have some experience on her side. Despite his best efforts, Frank Bennett had, on occasion, accidentally done a few things that made Ruth shiver and moan.

Idgie grew more bold with Ruth's encouragement and began to undress her. Although Idgie's hands were rough and callused from spending most of her life outside and fending for herself when she needed anything, she treated Ruth like she was made of glass. Each piece of clothing was removed slowly, and when the last piece fell, Idgie let out a soft, involuntary gasp as she took in the sight of Ruth's pale, perfect body, and slowly, reluctantly reached out to touch the bare skin.

"Idgie, I'm not gonna break. I thought you knew by now that I'm stronger than I look," Ruth said with a smile.

Ruth sat up and began working at the buttons on Idgie's clothes, but Idgie flinched at the touch. "I'll just keep mine on, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind. Idgie Threadgoode, you're beautiful."

Idgie turned red at this; normally, she was the one who made other people blush, but Ruth had a way of changing all the rules. Ruth went back to working at the buttons and undressed her, kissing and touching her skin, tan from a life in the sun, so different than Ruth's.

Idgie knew what she wanted to do, had known it for so long, had dreamed of it every night during those years when Ruth had been held hostage in Valdosta by that big ape, Frank Bennett. She only needed to tame her shaking hands and strengthen her resolve. She started slow, with a kiss that started gently, but continued with the ferocity of the passion for one another that the two women had so long denied. Idgie could hardly pull herself away from the feeling of Ruth's soft lips, of teeth nipping and tongues clashing, but she wanted more, much more.

She took Ruth's breasts in her hands as she fiercely kissed her one more time, then moved her mouth down to Ruth's pink nipples, firm with desire. She kissed one, then took it into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Ruth as she sucked and licked at first one, then the other.

Then, though her hands had not stopped shaking, Idgie moved on, further down, kissing Ruth's belly, licking around her belly button, making Ruth giggle along with her moans. Finally, she could not stall any longer, and she brought her shaking hand between Ruth's legs, exploring with her fingers, making Ruth shiver, then letting out a low moan of her own as she found that Ruth was already wet for her and pushed one finger slowly inside of her. 

Ruth moaned and grabbed at Idgie's hair, barely knowing what to think of this, sex not as a chore, but as a way for two people in love to explore each other and expand the boundaries of their relationship. Although Idgie didn't have much romantic experience with either sex, she had touched herself enough to know what felt good to her and what didn't, so she tried her best to do these things in a way that Ruth would enjoy. 

She continued working a finger inside of Ruth as she brought her tongue to Ruth's clit, causing Ruth to moan louder than ever as her hips bucked. Her body hardly knew how to respond to this pleasure. Idgie found a rhythm between the two motions and kept it as best she could as Ruth's moans got louder and she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. 

Soon, Ruth's body began to tense and her knuckles whitened from her grip on the sheets as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure, all control gone as her hips bucked and she was moaning "Oh, oh, Idgie," so loudly, completely ignorant of the volume of her cries, hearing nothing but the sound of her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Idgie didn't stop until Ruth's cries were silenced and her body stilled; then, she removed her fingers from Ruth and licked at the mess she had left, trying to lap up every bit of that sweet taste that she had always dreamt of, even before their first drunken kiss.

When Idgie came up to kiss Ruth, she said that Ruth tasted like honey, only sweeter. 

Ruth blushed all the way to her hairline and said "Oh, Idgie."

Then, Idgie said she looked just like an angel. Ruth slapped at her hand and said that she needed to go to one of the reverend's three day revivals and ask for prayers for her soul.

Idgie just grinned and said, "You know, I think I will...I'm sure the Reverend Scroggins would love to hear all about what the sainted Ruth Jamison gets up to when the lights go out."

"You wouldn't!"

"No, you know they'd just say I had put a spell on you and have me on the next train out of Whistle Stop."

"But I'd stow away in the back--me and Buddy. You oughta know that I'm not going anywhere without you, Idgie Threadgoode...never again."


End file.
